The Sorceress' Daughter
by BubblyKristiStyles
Summary: Lucinda is a sorceress just like her mother Udonna, now she is being trained to be a damsel until darkness lurks in her world again. By becoming an ally to the rangers she becomes close to one cute Aussie ;) Some Nick and Madison fluffs in here too:)
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE WONDERFUL POWER RANGERS MYSTIC FORCE! **_

Lucinda was running through the woods then stopped at an area that she made herself for training. Her raven black curly hair was pulled into a low pony tail that allowed a couple of loose curls to frame her face. Her vibrant green eyes were filled with excitement as she conjured a sword to her hand as the sudden small breeze tickled upon her cheeks. The sunlight sparkled against her tanned skin as she began practicing fighting techniques by herself. Once she was done she was ready to go home.

"Nec patria" She chanted and snapped her fingers.

In a bright violet light she was at home, Root Core. It was dark and her mother was standing by the Xenotome book.

"Hello, mother" She greeted.

"Hello, Lucinda" Her mother smiled at her.

"So why is the great sorceress Udonna, standing in the dark?"

"I have my reasons"

"Uh-huh, so where's Clare?"

"Gathering herbs for a potion for me"

"Are stickleberries on that list?"

"Yes, why?"

"I hate stickleberries, although they do make a fantastic protection potion"

"Oh, I almost forgot" Udonna snapped her fingers and a beautiful white dress was in her hands, "I made it for you"

Lucinda groaned and hung her head, "Not again, mom"

"What?"

"I'm a sorceress, not a damsel"

"It's about time you started acting like one"

All of a sudden the whole room shook in uncontrollably, then there was an evil laughter that rang in the room and the Xenotome opened.

"Oh no" Udonna said, "The darkness has been unleashed"

Lucinda and Udonna both went up to the Xenotome and they stared at each other with worried faces. Another page turned in the Xenotome and revealed a dark symbol.

"There is a crack in the gate" Udonna read, "The darkness has returned"

"What's going to happen?" Lucinda asked her mother.

In a moment's notice Udonna's apprentice, Clare, ran in the room with a basket full of herbs.

"Okay, was it just me or was there an earthquake?" Clare asked in a rush.

"I must go to the human realm; it's time to find our rangers" Udonna said covering herself with her black cloak.

"Please, can I come with you?" Lucinda begged.

"I'm sorry but I need you here" Udonna looked toward her apprentice, "Clare, can you put Lucinda in this dress while I'm gone?"

"Of course!" Clare chirped.

Before Lucinda could protest Udonna was gone in a flash. Lucinda groaned but she went to the round table with the crystal ball. By concentrating, Lucinda thought of her mother and the crystal ball revealed her location. Her mother was disguised as an old man asking people to help him find his brother in the woods after a creature dragged him in there. Lucinda recognized 4 people in that crowd, the employees of Rock Porium, Madison who is always videotaping everyone in the store, her sister Vida who's an awesome DJ, Chip who is always playing swordfights by himself and with weird food habits, last but not least Xander who is the biggest flirt that she has ever met. Lucinda has snuck off time and time again to the human realm without her mother knowing. The employees know her as Aubrey, their most regular customer that has fantastic taste in hip hop and rock and roll music.

A boy fixing his motorcycle cut off Lucinda's daydream by being the first to volunteer. Something about this boy was familiar since he looked like her. Vida was the next to volunteer then Chip.

"Lucinda!" Clare scolded her, "You know that you mother doesn't like it when you watch her while she's out"

"As if my mother will find out" Lucinda scoffed.

"Come on. I have to get you into this dress"

"Fine… I'm only doing it so mother won't turn me into a stickleberry again"

Lucinda followed Clare to put the dress that her mother made her, regrettably.

_**A/N: And that's all for now! I just wanted to give you a little taste of my story. I know that this is short but bear with me and the next one will sure be longer! This is my first story so I would appreciate some R&Rs! See you next time! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS MYSTIC FORCE!**_

Udonna, disguised as the old man, lead the 5 teenagers into the woods then stayed behind to observe them. The 5 youngsters had just passed through to the magical realm when one of them stopped.

"Huh? What was that?" Madison questioned pointing back, "I felt something—something weird"

"Wait" Nick said, "Where's the old man?"

"10 seconds in the woods and we're already lost," Chip said, "All right!"

The teens continued walking trying to find a way out of the woods. Chip was excited as he explained what lived in the woods, including a witch. Nick didn't believe him.

"Guys!" Nick stated, "There's no such thing as witches"

Nick noticed the others staring behind him as if there was something there.

"Oh. Okay" Nick scoffed, "So now you're playing with me. 'Ooh, someone's behind me, I'm so scared' Boo!"

"There is someone behind you Nick turned around to someone in a black cloak and he screamed in fear. They all heard snarling as the creature in black got closer to them.

"Anybody want to run?" Madison asked in fear.

"Already tried, "Xander stated, "but my feet won't move"

Then more creatures surrounded the 5 teenagers.

"She brought friends!" Vida shouted.

As the creatures were going to attack them, Udonna, in the black cloak took out her wand and chanted, "Dispel Aratan!"

5 brooms swooped in and took the teenagers away as Udonna finished off the hideous creatures. The brooms then dropped off the teenagers in front of a dragon mouthed tree.

"What is this place?" Vida questioned.

"I call it Root Core" Udonna said leading them back in fear into the tree. The teenagers were pushed into a dark room.

"I though it be best you were brought here" Udonna said to the teens.

"Hi I'm Xander," Xander introduced himself, "It's a really nice place you got here, I-it's really…woody"

Udonna waved her wand lighting up the room and putting the 5 brooms in their place.

"I am the sorceress Udonna" Udonna removed her cloak, "Welcome to my home"

The five teenagers looked around the room and Chip was the most excited.

"Wow!" Chip exclaimed, "This is awesome!"

"When the 5 of you entered the forest" Udonna explained, "You stepped into a magical dimension"

"A parallel dimension outside of Brairwood?" Chip said, "Do we live in a great city or what?"

"A few years ago, there was a great battle in our world," Udonna continued, "Dark magic conquered our realm, and was about to enter your dimension when we finally defeated them and sent them back into the underworld, but at a great cost. The gate was sealed with a powerful spell. However, during the recent earthquake, a crack appeared in the gate and evil slipped through"

"Remember me? Xander?" Xander interrupted, "What does that have to do with us?"

"It could mean the end for both of our worlds" Udonna answered honestly.

"Please!" Nick scoffed, "None of us are buying this fairy tale"

"This is not a fairy tale," Udonna said, "What I tell you is what happened"

Nick scoffed again, "Guys-"

"Hey" Vida cut him off, "Let's hear what she has to say. We can always leave after that"

"The Xenotome- the book of the unknown" Udonna said, "In it is everything we do not know"

"What language is that? I've never seen it before," Madison asked.

"It is the language of the ancients," Udonna answered, "You will soon learn it"

"It says that when evil rises again, five mystical warriors from the human realm will step forward," Udonna read the Xenotome then looked at the teens, "You are these warriors, you are the Power Rangers"

Lucinda then walked into the room in the dress that her mother made for her. A white, off the shoulders, lace, half-sleeved, A-line, princess gown that hugged Lucinda's curvy figure perfectly. Everyone stared at Lucinda in awe, especially Xander who almost fainted by the sight of her.

"Oh, Lucinda" Udonna praised walked up to her daughter and bringing her up to the others, "You look beautiful"

"I feel like I can't breathe" Lucinda said holding her stomach, "Did you have to make the dress so tight?"

Udonna just laughed at her daughter then realized that the teenagers were in the room. "Oops, I almost forgot" Udonna pulled out five different colored wands, "These are your wands," Udonna handed each one to a teen, "Never go anywhere without them"

"Udonna! Udonna!" Clare called running in seeing the five teenagers, "Oh hello, nice to meet you, uh, excuse me, Udonna?" Clare then whispered something serious to Udonna.

Udonna looked at the teenagers and her daughter, "You must stay here until I return, do not go into the woods by yourselves"

In a snap of her fingers Udonna was gone. Clare tried to copy her but she failed.

"Oh, I wish I could do that, I practice and practice but... nothing" Clare talked to herself.

"And I want out of the dress" Lucinda snapped her fingers and in a violet flash her clothes were changed from a white dress to a white long sleeve button-up top with a violet vest over it, grey trousers and black buckle boots.

"Lucinda!" Clare scolded, "Where did you put the dress?"

"Don't worry its in my wardrobe" Lucinda waved Clare off.

Clare then realized that the "Rangers" were still in the room, "Oh, um, hello again, um I'm Clare, sorceress in training here at Root Core"

"I'm Sorceress Lucinda, daughter of the Sorceress Udonna" Lucinda introduced herself with a small curtsey.

"Wait, your a sorceress?" Xander asked, "And I'm Xander Bly"

"Yes I'm a sorceress, Mystic Mother made me one last year, now I'm training to be a 'lady' and didn't get you names?" Lucinda already knew who they were except for Nick but she didn't want to blow her cover in front of Clare. Once everyone gave up their name Nick was the last to deliver.

"I'm Nick and now I'm leaving" Nick said about to leave.

"Wait, if you're going to leave then I'm going too, I want to know what my mother is up to," Lucinda said standing in front of Nick, "Besides it's about time something exciting happened around here"

"No, you can't go!" Clare protested, "Udonna had said to stay here until she returned"

"We all better go" Madison said.

"Oh, this is not good" Clare said, "I-I know! I will conjure a spell that will freeze you where you stand until Udonna gets back"

"Then I'll just unfreeze them" Lucinda stated, "Or how about I do this _Corum Oviat Detrob_!"

Lucinda cast a spell onto Clare onto Clare turning her into a sheep, "Do not tell my mother that I turned you!"

"Let's go have some fun" Lucinda told the others as they left their wands at Root Core exiting the dragon mouthed tree.

_**A/N: And there is chapter 2! Hope that you like it! There will be plenty more in the next chapter:) Don't forget to R&R please! :) Ta-ta for now!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS MYSTIC FORCE!**_

Lucinda and the others ran through the woods then they ended up at a destroyed village.

"Oh no" Lucinda gasped.

"Who are they?" Xander asked looking at the village people.

"I should have known you wouldn't stay at Root Core; especially you Lucinda, I'm disappointed" Udonna frowned at her daughter and Lucinda had her head down in defeat not daring to look at her mother.

"It wasn't Lucinda's fault" Xander spoke up.

"Yeah, she just followed us to stop us" Vida said.

Lucinda looked at her new friends and smiled them a "thank you".

"What happened here?" Madison questioned.

"Woodland Village was destroyed" Udonna answered, "Tomorrow it will be another village. The darkness destroys everything in their path until they find what they want"

"What are they looking for?" Chip asked.

""Me and Lucinda" Udonna answered, "And then they will go after you"

"That's why you wanted us to stay at Root Core" Lucinda said.

"Hold on just a sec" Nick interjected, "I-I never agreed to be part of this"

"It is them! It is them!" A woodland creature shouted, "The protectors are here! Hail the Mystic Force!"

All of the woodland creatures bowed down to the 5 teenagers. All of a sudden a huge monster came up behind them and the woodland people fled to safety.

"Take out your wands!" Udonna told the teens.

"Uh, we kind of left them back at the tree" Chip admitted.

"Alright, stand back" Udonna ordered, "You leave me no choice"

"Mom, be careful!" Lucinda exclaimed at her mother.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!" Udonna transformed into the White Mystic Ranger.

"Now that's cool" Vida said in awe.

Everyone was watching Udonna fight the big monster then all of a sudden more creatures surrounded them.

"Guys, we have company" Nick pointed out.

"Well I see that we have two choices, we surrender and be destroyed" Chip suggested.

"Or fight?" Madison asked.

"We fight" Nick said with determination.

"I hoping for some action" Lucinda admitted while getting into fighting position.

"Oh no no no no" Xander stopped Lucinda, "There is a third option, Plan Xander, I'll just reason with them" Xander began walking towards the creatures but Lucinda grabbed his arm.

"I highly suggest that you don't go over there, I've read about these creatures, they are not going down easily" Lucinda warned him.

"Don't worry, I got this" Xander winked at Lucinda.

"Your funeral" Lucinda muttered under her breathe.

"Can't you use magic to get rid of them?" Madison asked me.

"When it comes to a fight I prefer not to use magic, only when it's really necessary there is more honor that way" Lucinda told her. "Plus it's good training for all of you"

"Hi, I'm Xander" Xander spoke to the creatures, "We're not really from these parts, eh. So if it's okay with you, we'll just be heading off in another direction"

A creature then pushed Xander towards the others and Lucinda caught his arm.

"Please don't say I told you so" Xander told Lucinda.

"Come on, we have to fight" Lucinda said then a blast came from behind the others knocking them to the ground. The creatures came from all directions. Lucinda and the others began fighting in defense. Lucinda conjured her sword and dodged the creatures attacks perfectly. While still fight the giant monster Udonna paused real quickly and looked at the teenagers being thrown like rag except for her daughter who was fighting exceptionally as she cut down her opponents. Still worried about the others Udonna took action quickly.

"In order to use magic you must believe in it! Believe in magic!" Udonna shouted.

As Chip was being pushed against a tree he heard what Udonna had said, "What did she say? Believe? Well I do believe! I believe in magic!"

The creatures were about to attack Chip again but strikes of lightning coming out of Chip's body stuck those creatures down in defeat. Xander was knocked to a tree ready to give up he said he believed and vines attacked the creatures in force. Madison was the next to believe and water sprouted from the ground like geyser defeating her opponents. Vida repeated over and over that she believed in excitement, she then turned into a tornado. She thought that it was coll but she hated the color. Nick was the next to believe but he didn't mean it. Lucinda took down the last creature she was fighting and saw Nick in trouble. Lucinda ran towards him and conjured a spell that froze the creatures in their place.

"_Dissiliunt_!" Lucinda then conjured a spell to blow up the creatures in a bright violet light.

Lucinda walked up to Nick offering him a helping hand and Nick took it as she helped him up.

"Thanks" Nick said rubbing his neck in pain.

"No problem" Lucinda said and conjured her sword away.

Udonna powered down and looked at the teenagers and her daughter, "Well well, very nice. You truly are the ones, and Lucinda I've underestimated you, my daughter"

Lucinda ran up and hugged her mother, "Thank you"

Udonna smiled as they broke free from the hug and she looked at the others, "Are you up to the task? Are you now ready to accept you legacy?"

Chip was the first to respond, "Oh, yeah! Bring it on!"

"I'm in!" Vida exclaimed with enthusiasm, "I kicked some serious evil back there!"

"This is so unlike me, but I'm- I'm sticking with my sister" Madison said,

"Someone's got look after these guys, right?" Xander said then looked at Lucinda giving her a wink.

Lucinda rolled her eyes then giggled to herself, Everyone then looked at Nick to see if he was willing to be a Ranger too.

"Me?" Nick asked while brushing himself off, "No way. I'm out of here"

Udonna walked up to Nick with the others behind her, "Are you sure this is what you choose?"

"Look-" Nick stopped her, "The 'I believe in magic' thing didn't work out her me"

"Try believing again" Madison said trying to be positive, "Maybe it didn't catch on the first time?"

"He is a nonbeliever" Lucinda said with her arms crossed.

"I can do nothing for him" Udonna said with a shake of her head, "Clare will see you out of the woods safely. Clare!"

"Here I a-a-am!" Sheep Clare came through the woods.

Lucinda immediately gave Clare a glare that read "Do not tell my mother!"

"Oh my dear child," Udonna chuckled, "When will you get your spells right?"

The others looked at each other because they knew it was really Lucinda who casted the spell.

"See him safe passage out of the woods" Udonna gestured to Nick.

"Yes, Udo-o-onna" Sheep Clare said.

Udonna gave a facial gesture to Nick to follow Clare and he started to follow Clare out of the woods. Just as Udonna and the others believed that the worst was behind them they were approached by someone in a purple wolfish armor.

"You may have defeated my Hideaks, but you will not defeat me" The armored warrior pulled out his sword from his shield ready to battle, "Wolf Attack!"

Dark magic came from the shield but Lucinda had thought quickly and casted a spell.

"_Vis Agri_!" A force field surrounded Lucinda, her mother, and the Rangers from the attack.

"It is the end for you" The armored warrior laughed evilly.

_Things are about to get ugly,_ Lucinda thought.

_**A/N: And there you have it! Chapter 3! Sorry that it took longer to get this uploaded but I had a a very busy week. Anyhow, I noticed that this story hasn't had any reviews yet how sad :( a girl needs more inspiration to keep writing. Please R&R! Thank you!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS MYSTIC FORCE! ONLY MY LOVELY OC!**_

Lucinda took down her force field and faced the armored warrior with anger in her face.

"I got a bad feeling about this" Madison pointed out.

"I do not know you, warrior, but if it is a battle you want I am ready to fight" Udonna said.

"So am I" Lucinda said about to approach the warrior.

"Hold on" Xander stopped Lucinda, "Let me try and reason with him"

"It was a bad idea before. It is a bad idea now" Lucinda informed him.

Xander ignored her and continued, "Hi. The name's Xander"

"I am Koragg, the Knight Wolf" Koragg introduced himself, "_Unday Vegor Catastros!_"

A portal opened up from the floor causing a large horse to pop out of the portal.

"Rise up from your depth!" Koragg exclaimed.

"So much for reasoning" Xander said.

"And I am going to say 'I told you so' this time" Lucinda said with a hint of mockery.

Koragg jumped up in to the sky through another portal while chanting "_Centaur Runiforce Cecrestras_!" and combined with the horse making himself into a centaur.

"Centaur!" Chip exclaimed, "A real centaur! I want one!"

Koragg made an evil laugh, "You are now just pebbles under my hooves"

"Get back!" Udonna warned her daughter and the Rangers, "You are not ready to fight his kind. I am"

"There's no problem here" Xander told her, "He's all yours"

"No!" Lucinda protested, "Please, mother! Let me fight him!"

"You are not yet ready, my daughter" Udonna said and touched her daughter's cheek, "Don't worry, I will be fine"

Lucinda nodded her head in defeat and stood with the rest of the Rangers.

"Magical Source! Mystic Force!" Udonna transformed into the White Mystic Ranger, "_Gobin Mysto Triviearl_!" Udonna casted a spell that made her the same size as Koragg.

"I'm ready" Koragg said getting in a fighting stance.

"Energy of light- FIRE!" Udonna fired at Koragg with her snow staff.

Koragg blocked the attack with his shield, "Darkness destroys light"

Udonna charged at Koragg but Koragg in his centaur form attacked Udonna with his hooves. Lucinda looked at her mother in fear that she didn't even realize that she was being looked at by Xander who carefully took her hand to comfort her. Lucinda looked at Xander giving him a sad smile then squeezing his hand as a thank you before she looked back to her mother's battle.

Udonna and Koragg's battle continued and Udonna swung her staff at Koragg to be blocked his shield.

"Have I seen you before, wizard?" Udonna asked Koragg, "You are too familiar"

"And you, too, witch" Koragg responded, "But that will not stop me from destroying you"

"What?" Udonna questioned.

"Behold the eye of the master" Koragg attacked Udonna with his shield using dark magic causing Udonna to fly backwards landing on the ground then Koragg struck with his sword causing her to drop her snow staff and going back to her original height. Snow started to fall and Udonna detranformed involuntarily.

"Mom!" Lucinda cried running towards her mother along with the rest of the Rangers. Lucinda dropped to her knees pulling Udonna into a hug and the others then asking Udonna if she was okay.

"I will spare all of you so that you witness firsthand the terror and destruction that unfolds on your land." Koragg said holding Udonna's snow staff, "Remember this day. You will wish it was your last. _Unday Assasstos_!"

A dark portal appeared from under Koragg and he was disappearing within it, Lucinda was so angry that she casted a fire spell towards Koragg but it missed him just as he was gone.

"Come on, we have to you back to Root Core" Lucinda told her mother.

The Rangers helped Lucinda get her mother back to her feet and they left to Root Core. Once they arrived and sat Udonna down on a chair, Lucinda put a healing spell on her mother. Once healed Udonna thanked her daughter then addressed the Rangers.

"Without my snow staff, I can not fight anymore, but I could still train you," Udonna informed the Rangers, "I can teach you the ways of magic and Lucinda will teach you hand-to-hand combat"

"Really?" Lucinda asked her mother with glee.

Udonna nodded, "What you did today was proof enough that you are capable to train the Rangers"

Xander just had a goofy smile on his face as he happy to spend some more time with the lovely Lucinda.

"Alright then" Lucinda said to the Rangers, "Just know that I will not go easy on you"

"Clare?" Udonna called to her apprentice.

"C-o-oming" Clare still in her sheep form said.

"Oh, child" Udonna said, "_Morthay Mamoran_"

Udonna turned Clare back to normal and Clare was still on all fours.

"Why didn't you do that before?" Clare asked with a hint of a whine, "Do you know how warm it was in all that wool?"

"If I do everything for you, then how will you ever learn?" Udonna asked Clare as the others giggled in the background.

Clare got up from the floor and went to Lucinda's side who was standing next to her mother.

Udonna began to pass the Rangers their wands once more, "This time go nowhere without them"

Xander chuckled, "WE already learned our lesson, but, to tell you the truth, walking around town carrying a wand..." Xander looked to his friend Chip who was waving his wand around like a lunatic, "well, it maybe good for Chip, but..."

Vida laughed along with Lucinda who knew how ridiculous the Rangers would look carrying wands around Briarwood. Udonna looked at her daughter and her apprentice both gave Udonna a smile and a nod knowing what Udonna should do.

"Very well" Udonna said, "_Utum Zoray_"

Udonna casted a spell to transform the Ranger's wand to cell phone morphers, "I hope you find these more to your generation's liking"

"Cell phones- very cool" Vida noted.

"They are your mystic morphers" Udonna explained, "They are activated by spell codes that you will come to learn along the journey. Now go back to the city, live your normal lives, and wait until you're needed. Remember, there is evil everywhere, and you would be best served speaking to no one of what has happened."

"I can show them out of the woods" Clare offered.

"No, they must find their own way" Udonna answered then turning back to the Rangers, "Just remember... the trees are your passage."

"I'll show them out" Lucinda told her mother who gave her a skeptical look in return, "What? You want me to be more 'lady like' and would a lady let her guests show themselves out?"

With that said Lucinda walked out with the Rangers up to the dragon mouth entrance.

"Well this is where I must leave you" Lucinda told the Rangers, "Don't forget that the trees are your way out of here"

All of the Rangers except Xander said goodbye to Lucinda. He waited until the others left then he turned back to Lucinda. Xander took Lucinda by surprise by taking her hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles.

"What was that for?" Lucinda questioned still in shock.

"A lady should have a proper good bye from a gentleman" Xander said giving her a wink before he left to catch up with the others.

Lucinda stood there watching him leave and rubbed the hand that Xander kissed still feeling the sensation of his lips on her skin. Just the thought of it made her heart jump. Lucinda came back to her senses and slapped herself of the cheek knowing that she had to concentrate on defeating evil not boys. Taking a deep breath she walked back to the room where her mother and Clare were without realizing that she had a smile on her face.

_**(A/N: Well there you have it, Chapter 4! So sorry that it took so long to upload, my computer was being very mean and it kept freezing on me so I was forced to use my cousin's computer. I like to thank Jazz'z Favorite Human Girl, sweetredranger, and Layla347 for their reviews! They were very inspiring! Well I will see you all in the next chapter! Please R&R!)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS MYSTIC FORCE! **_

Lucinda was looking through spell books with her mother and Clare was sweeping the floor of Root Core. Lucinda looked at Clare knowing that they were thinking of the same thing. Why wasn't Nick part of the Rangers? The crystal ball started to show Madison talking to Nick while he was fixing his motorcycle. Lucinda gestured to Clare about the crystal ball while Udonna continued to look through her spell books. Lucinda noticed that Madison was trying to convince Nick to join the Rangers in her own way but Nick turned her down saying that the "magic thing" doesn't work for him. Madison left him to fix his motorcycle when Nick wished her luck with being a Ranger. Lucinda had this feeling inside her that Nick was supposed to be a Ranger, meeting him was just some coincidence.

"Forget him, girls" Udonna told her daughter and her apprentice, "It is not to be."

"Yeah, I guess so" Clare said, "I just don't know why "The Xenotome" showed five warriors, not four. Maybe I'm the fifth warrior." Clare started to swing her broomstick in two different directions almost hitting Udonna and Lucinda, luckily they both duck and caught both ends of Clare's broom.

"I don't think so" Lucinda said, "I would be more likely to be a Ranger than you"

Clare made a face, "Right. We move on"

"Sweep please" Udonna told Clare as she led Lucinda up the stairs to the potion table.

"But it's a good thing _you_ didn't move one when I started here," Clare pointed out to Udonna, "Any other sorceress would have tossed me to the trolls when I cracked their crystal ball or when I dried up the lake or when—"

Udonna interrupted Clare, "Yes, there was a long list of things you needed to learn. Not to mention turning yourself into a sheep"

"Actually that was me" Lucinda confessed sheepishly.

"I should have known" Udonna sighed then smiled at Clare, "You, child, you are not someone I would ever give up on."

"Just like mother didn't give up on me when I accidentally set my room on fire" Lucinda pointed out.

Clare smiled at the young and older sorceresses, "And I appreciate that, but just for reference, so when I become a powerful sorceress I'll know… why is it that we are giving up on Nick?"

"Clare has a point mom," Lucinda said, "I may not be as a powerful sorceress like you but I have this feeling that we are wrong to let Nick go"

Udonna looked at her daughter and Clare knowing that they were right, "All right"

Clare and Lucinda both smiled at each other then Lucinda spoke up, "So, you'll try to convince Nick to come back?"

"Yes" Udonna answered with a smile, "I'll be right back and, Lucinda, you will monitor the woods while I'm gone"

"Yes mom" Lucinda told her mother.

Clare handed Udonna her white cloak before Udonna left Root Core. Lucinda continued working on her mother's potions while Clare went back to sweeping. They were both in their own world when Lucinda felt like something was wrong and took a look at the crystal ball and the crystal ball showed Hideaks in the woods.

"Oh no!" Clare gasped, "We have to tell Udonna!"

"There's no time!" Lucinda told her, "We have to inform the Rangers!"

I went to the computers behind me and turned on the signal to call the Rangers. Lucinda was hopeful that they got the call and looked back at the crystal ball to see if the Rangers had arrived yet. In a flash Udonna arrived back at Root Core.

"Thank you for calling the Rangers, Lucinda" Udonna told her daughter.

"You're welcome, mother" Lucinda said quickly moving to the crystal ball.

In the crystal ball showed the Rangers fighting the Hideaks but they were getting beaten so they morphed into their Ranger suits. Each of them was able to defeat the Hideaks using their Magi Staff. Lucinda, Udonna, and Clare thought that the battle was over and were sighing in relief. Lucinda thought to herself that she was going to have to train them twice as hard now. What they didn't know is that things were about to get worse. Koragg had come into the picture and he was ready to fight with the Rangers. The Rangers thought that they could handle him but once Koragg shot dark magic at them they were knocked to the ground.

"Oh no! What do we do?" Clare cried.

"They need Nick!" Lucinda stated, "I need to go help them!"

"Wait!" Udonna told Lucinda as she was about to leave.

Lucinda looked at the crystal ball to see Koragg about to stick down the Rangers when Nick rode in his motorcycle kicking Koragg out of the way. Koragg was furious and tried to hit Nick with his sword but Nick finally believed in magic and was able to push Koragg out of the way.

"Yes, he finally believes" Udonna said with a smile.

"It's about time!" Lucinda exclaimed but was happy inside along with Clare.

Nick was now in his red Ranger uniform then he took off his cloak and his cell phone morpher was magically in his hand. Nick morphed into the Red Ranger and Koragg sent his Hideaks after the Red Ranger. Nick used his Magi Staff on Hideak and turned it into a soccer ball then kicked it to the other Hideaks. Nick changed his Magi Staff to his sword mode and used the power of the phoenix to defeat the Hideaks.

"He did it!" Lucinda cheered.

"Yes, he did" Udonna smiled.

"Now we have our five warriors!" Clare pointed out happily

"Now I have my work cut out for me" Lucinda said.

"Why do you say that?"

"I'm going to be training 5 people at the same time. I'm going to go figure what to teach them first"

Lucinda grabbed a few spell books and went to her room to study and make a plan of what the first lesson the Rangers were going to have.

(A/N: I AM SOOOOOO SORRRY! I know that I haven't been posting regularly but I finally got a new laptop! So starting today every Friday there will be a chapter will be posted unless I say otherwise. Thank you all for being patient and I hope that you will all review! :D )


End file.
